


My Favorite Song

by Alya29



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Luka Couffaine POV, Lukanette, Ship outside of the Love Square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alya29/pseuds/Alya29
Summary: Marinette and Luka have been spending a lot of time together since Adrien rejected her. So Luka finally decides it's time let Marinette know that there are more fish in the sea.





	My Favorite Song

**Luka’s POV**

* * *

 

I hum softly to myself as I play Marinette’s heartbeat for her while she lounges on my bed.

“Hey, Luka.” She says softly as she stares up at my ceiling.

“Yeah?” I ask as I look over at her pausing in my strumming for a second.

“Can you play your own heartbeat or just other people’s heartbeats?” Marinette asks curiously as she turns her face towards me.

Her hair is loose and fanned out across my bedsheets. Her bluebell eyes feel that they’re looking into my soul.

Just the sight of her is enough to make my heart race luckily years of practice controlling my emotions keeps my face from flushing.

“I can but other people’s heartbeats are easier for me,” I say calmly as I look back down at my guitar.

We’ve been hanging out like this in my room now for past few months. She used to spend most of her spare time with Adrien but ever since he rejected her she’s been keeping her distance.

It’s definitely helped my jealousy subside but I still don’t think she sees me as boyfriend material which is frustrating.

“Luka… Have you ever had your heart broken before?” Marinette asks softly making my eyes find hers again. My heart aches at the look in her eyes.

She’s thinking about Adrien again. Adrien’s a great guy I know that but every time she gets that look on her face it makes me want to punch him for hurting her the way he did.

“Haven’t we all had our hearts broken at some point?” I ask playfully attempting to lighten the mood as I smile softly at her.

Marinette's answering frown and way her eyes shift to the ceiling let me know that once again I’ve said the wrong thing despite trying my best to lighten the mood. Why can’t talking to people be as easy as playing my guitar?

I sigh as I avert my gaze. “I’m sorry. You know how bad I am with words sometimes. Just…Just listen to this.” I say seriously as I start playing my guitar again.

I play a low and soft melody that seems to capture Marinette’s attention. I feel her body turn towards me my bed shifting under her weight from the movement.

I just play in silence for the next few minutes, the tempo gradually getting faster and faster until it becomes too hard for my fingers to keep up.

“What song was that?” Marinette asks softly as I take deep a breath and look into her eyes.

“You said you wanted to hear my heartbeat. That was it.” I say calmly as Marinette’s eyes widen in surprise.

She slowly sits up her hair falling wavily down her shoulders and framing her face beautifully.

Her cheeks flush under my gaze and I can’t help but smile. She’s so damn cute when she’s flustered.

“That was your heartbeat? It got so fast at the end. Why is it beating so fast?” Marinette asks softly as she scoots a bit closer to me.

The blue sundress she was wearing rising a bit to show off more of her legs. I swallow and quickly lift my gaze back up to her face.

“It's beating that fast because of you,” I say softly as I watch Marinette’s face.

Her face is even redder now and she quickly averts her eyes looking down at my bed.

“What do you mean?” Marinette asks softly as I slowly shift closer to her so there’s no space between us anymore.

“You know this isn’t the end of your love life right?” I ask softly choosing not to answer her question for now.

She looks up into my eyes in surprise. Whether it’s surprise over what I said or how close I am to her now I’m not sure.

“I know you’re sad about Adrien and you have every right to be but you’re young Marinette.” I say softly as I stare into her eyes.

”It may seem like there will never be anyone else but there will be someone else. You will move on, trust me.” I say seriously as I smile at her.

She stares at me in silence for a few seconds then looks down at the bed again.

She brushes her fingers against the strings of my guitar playing a low note, finally after what felt like an entirety her eyes find mine again.

“How do you know that?” She asks softly her eyes filled with sadness but I can see the hope buried beneath all heartbreak in her eyes.

“I know because I felt the same way,” I say softly as I lean forward and kiss her forehead quickly pulling back in case she’s uncomfortable.

“I felt the same way until I met you.” I finish slowly while looking into her eyes bracing myself for her reaction.

Marinette’s face turns bright red as her eyes widen in shock at my words.

“Wait what?! Until you m-met m-me?!” Marinette asks in disbelief so caught off guard that she’s starting to stutter again.

It takes all of myself control to not laugh at how adorable she looks right now.

“Yes. I told you everyone’s had their heart broken at some point in their life. My heart was broken when I met you and I thought it would never feel better but the more I got to know you the quicker the pain faded.” I say smiling fondly at her.

”There’s always going to be someone else. Trust me. A girl like you will never say single for long if you’re willing to let people in.” I say seriously as Marinette continues to look into my eyes.

“I…You…You like me?” She asks softly as if testing the words to see if they were real.

“Yes. I like you Marinette. I have for a long time now. That’s why I always play your heartbeat whenever you come over.” I say with a soft smile.

It feels good to finally get my feelings out there even if this does end in rejection.

“I thought you played my heartbeat because I always ask you to,” Marinette says softly sounding honestly surprised.

“I’d play your heartbeat even if you didn’t ask me to. Your heartbeat is my favorite song Marinette.” I say honestly as I tuck a loose lock of her hair behind her ear.

Marinette bites her lip while looking into my eyes something in her expression changing suddenly.

“What if I said… That I like you too and that I want to see where this goes?” Marinette asks softly making my heart skip a beat.

I stare at her in shock for a second as she nervously fidgets in front of me.

I press my forehead against hers and look deeply into her beautiful bluebell eyes.

“I’d say that sounds like music to my ears Marinette,” I say softly as I lean in and kiss her smiling against her lips when she kisses me back.

**Author's Note:**

> That was my first Lukanette story! I really hope you enjoyed it! Please comment and let me know what you think! Thank you for reading! ~Alya


End file.
